2022 Atlantic hurricane season (Cardozo)
The 2022 Atlantic hurricane season was the second consecutive in a row of three hyperactive and damaging seasons dating back to 2021. It featured 22 depressions, with 21 of them strengthening to tropical storms, 12 of the named storms becoming hurricanes, and 6 becoming major hurricanes, with 2 category 5s. The most notable storms from this season were Colin and Paula, both together accounting for most of the season's damage. Colin was a Category 4 hurricane that wrecked Jamaica, Cuba, and Florida, and Paula was a Category 5 hurricane that had devastated the Yucatan at Category 3 status. Another notable storm was Nicole, the first sub-900 mbar storm not to get retired since retiring started in 1954. Season Summary ImageSize = width:800 height:220 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2022 till:31/12/2022 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2022 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_≤_39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–118_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(119–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:30/05/2022 till:05/06/2022 color:C2 text:Alex (C2) from:05/06/2022 till:07/06/2022 color:TS text:Bonnie (TS) from:06/06/2022 till:13/07/2022 color:C4 text:Colin (C4) from:30/06/2022 till:11/07/2022 color:C1 text:Danielle (C1) from:05/07/2022 till:17/07/2022 color:C3 text:Earl (C3) from:09/07/2022 till:17/07/2022 color:TS text:Fiona (TS) barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till barset:break bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2022 till:31/05/2022 text:May from:01/06/2022 till:30/06/2022 text:June from:01/07/2022 till:31/07/2022 text:July from:01/08/2022 till:31/08/2022 text:August from:01/09/2022 till:30/09/2022 text:September from:01/10/2022 till:31/10/2022 text:October from:01/11/2022 till:30/11/2022 text:November from:01/12/2022 till:31/12/2022 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson scale)" Storms Hurricane Alex An area of disturbed weather organized into Tropical Depression One on May 30, while south of Florida. The depression continued west and turned north while strengthening, and was named Alex. Alex would continue to strengthen, becoming a hurricane late on May 31. Alex continued to strengthen, becoming a Category 2 hurricane on June 2. Early on June 3, Alex would reach its peak intensity of winds of 100 mph (155 km/h) and a pressure of 966 millibars. Later that day, the storm would weaken and make landfall on the Floridian panhandle as a high-end Category 1 hurricane. Alex would then curve to the west inland, however, on June 5, it dissipated completely. Alex caused $620 million in damages and killed 2 people. Tropical Storm Bonnie At noon on June 5, a tropical wave developed into the second depression of the season in the Bay of Campeche. It moved slowly at first but then strengthened into Tropical Storm Bonnie 12 hours later. However, due to high wind shear, Bonnie weakened down to tropical depression status. Then, early on June 7, Bonnie would completely dissipate. Bonnie did no damages. No people were harmed or killed within the event of this storm. Hurricane Colin A tropical wave developed into the third depression of the season while situated south of Cape Verde. It strengthened into Tropical Storm Colin 6 hours later, and the next day, it became a hurricane. The next day at noon, Colin intensified into a Category 2 hurricane. Then on June 10, Colin intensified into the first major hurricane of the season and becoming the second earliest Category 3 hurricane in the Atlantic. It continued heading westward, and on June 14, it became the earliest Category 4 hurricane on record. The initial peak intensity of 140 mph (225 km/h) and 931 mbar (hPa; 27.49 inHg) was recorded on June 15 before the storm weakened early the next day. It spent 24 hours as a Category 3 hurricane before re-strengthening to Category 4 strength early on June 17. The secondary peak intensity was recorded on June 17 with a wind speed of 150 mph (240 km/h) and a pressure of 927 mbar (hPa; 27.37 inHg) before the storm yet again weakened due to an eyewall replacement cycle. It briefly weakened back to Category 3 status on June 20 before re-strengthening to Category 4 status later that day. On June 21, Colin entered the Caribbean and made landfall in St. Vincent with winds of 145 mph (235 km/h), causing mass damage there. It retained Category 4 strength until early on June 23, where it weakened down to Category 3 status. Colin would retain this category until June 28, where it re-strengthened to Category 4 strength. The next day, Colin rapidly intensified and attained its final peak intensity of 155 mph (250 km/h) and a pressure of 922 mbar (hPa; 27.23 inHg) and would make landfall in Jamaica with that intensity. Two days later, Colin made landfall still at Category 4 strength, but weaker. Then the next day, Colin made a cyclonic loop, and made another landfall in Cuba, but at Category 3 strength. Then on July 4, Colin made landfall on the Florida Keys. The next day, Colin made landfall in mainland Florida, both landfalls at Category 4 strength. Colin continued north through Florida, then early on July 13, the hurricane dissipated. Colin was reported to have cost $99 billion in damage, being the third-costliest Atlantic hurricane. The hurricane also killed 1,077 people, both of these factors lead to the name's retirement. Colin also lasted for 36.25 days, becoming the longest-lasting Atlantic hurricane since records began in 1851. Hurricane Danielle A tropical wave developed into Tropical Depression Four on June 30. A day later, the depression developed into Tropical Storm Danielle. The storm gradually strengthened, and on July 4, Danielle strengthened into a hurricane. Danielle peaked on July 6, where it attained a peak intensity of 90 mph (150 km/h) and a pressure of 972 mbar (hPa; 28.70 inHg) The next day, it made landfall in Yucatan on July 7 and weakened to a tropical storm the next day. Danielle then made landfall in Veracruz on July 10 as a weak tropical storm, then weakened to a tropical depression later that day. Then early on July 11, Danielle dissipated. Danielle was reported to have cost $800 million in damages and 21 deaths. Hurricane Earl A tropical wave developed into a tropical depression on July 5. The depression trekked slowly west and became a tropical storm the next day, earning the name Earl. Earl quickly strengthened into Category 1 status within 12 hours of being named. Soon afterward, Earl rapidly attained Category 2 status, and on July 8, it became a major hurricane. The hurricane passed through the Bahamas in a northwestward manner. Then on July 11, it attained its peak intensity of 125 mph (205 km/h) and a pressure of 934 mbar (hPa; 27.58 inHg). Earl continued northwestward and turned sharply north, with it weakening down to Category 2 status on July 12. The storm took a wavy track and then made landfall in North Carolina on July 14 with winds of 105 mph (170 km/h) and a pressure of 959 mbar (hPa, 28.32 inHg). The storm weakened and continued northwestward, turned sharply west, and degenerated into a remnant low on July 17, shortly dissipating afterward. Earl was responsible for $1.9 billion in damage and 41 deaths. It wasn't retired, however. Tropical Storm Fiona A disorganized tropical wave managed to develop into the sixth depression of the season on July 9. Due to wind shear, the depression struggled to strengthen throughout three days until finally intensifying into a tropical storm, earning the name Fiona. Soon afterward, it achieved a better look on the satellite and continued westward. On the 16th, Fiona attained its peak intensity of 65 mph (100 km/h) and a pressure of 994 mbar (hPa; 29.35 inHg). Later that day, it became the first tropical cyclone to make landfall in Costa Rica, but due to the mountainous terrain, Fiona rapidly weakened to a tropical depression the next day and dissipated soon afterward. Fiona was responsible for $600 million in damages, mostly due to flooding and winds. The storm killed 2 people and injured 31 others. Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Above-average seasons Category:Deadly seasons Category:Costly Seasons Category:Cardozo's Creations